User blog:Goldeaglefire1/How Would A Super Smash Bros. RPG Work?
So, my brain tends to generate a lot of ideas that bounce around in my head. Generally, this is kinda how I'm able to get so creative at times. This is an idea that pops up frequently: how would a hypothetical Super Smash Bros. RPG work? Now, I am not the first to ask myself this question; one Google search and you'll find that someone's actually got a Super Smash Bros RPG on Gamejolt. However, that being said, I imagine that if there ever was a Smash Bros. RPG made, it would probably be a lot more unique. Think about it...Super Smash Bros. basic premise is "let's throw a bunch of video game characters from different series into one game and make them fight each other". How does one incorporate that into a RPG format? Personally. this is how I would do it... The Ideal Combat System Alright, combat. So, with the premise I gave you, what's my idea of incorporating that into a RPG? Well, it's actually a complicated amalgamation of several combat systems, so a good place to start is the combat system from the Mario and Luigi RPG series. To be more precise, how you execute attacks. So, for anyone who hasn't played a game from this series, the way you attack the opponent is simple: you choose how you want to attack the enemy, and then you have to press a button or a series of buttons at just the right time in order to get a better amount of damage on the enemy. Along with that, you also do this to avoid getting damaged by attacks - and sometimes even damage the enemy in the process. So, basically, quick-time events. This works perfectly for a Super Smash Bros. RPG, because this sort of thing works to emulate an actual fight. So, that's out of the way; what's next? Well, we look to the first two Fossil Fighter games. Now, you may be asking yourself, "what the heck is Fossil Fighters?". Answer: Nintendo made Pokemon again, but with dinosaurs. Well, actually, that's not quite true; the combat system is quite a bit different, aside from the elemental rock-paper-scissors thing. For example, you always send out a team of dinosaurs, and part of the strategy is positioning - there's a grid that your Vivosaurs are placed in, and alongside the option to attack, you also have the option to rotate your group of Vivosaurs to the left or right. This is crucial, because your Vivosaurs have certain ranges that they're good at - for example, one could have to be right next to the opponent for maximum damage, while another would have to be in the back to do anything. Ranges? Hmmm...well, I'd say that the fighters in Super Smash Bros. have different ranges, right? Obviously, we would need to get rid of the single-range limitation and have moves list what range they're best at, but it would work. And positioning? Well, you're constantly moving around in Smash, so I'd say it'd work! Not to mention, there's Vivosaurs that can forcibly change the position of the enemy team, which I think could be translatable, too...knockback, anyone? So, alright, including knockback complicates a few stats. For example, high attack would also mean high knockback, and high defense would mean high resistance to knockback. What about speed, then? Speed's important too, right? For that, I look to FNaF World. Seems like an odd choice, right? Well, if you've played FNaF World, you know that if you take too long selecting a move, there's a good chance that the enemy will attack you before you can select a move. I thought about this, and then I thought - hey, maybe if this was refined, it'd make a good mechanic for a Smash Bros. RPG! So, not only does speed influence turn order...it also influences how much time you have to make a move, because if you don't act quick enough, the game will skip that character's turn entirely and move on to the next guy. Yeah, makes things a bit more difficult, doesn't it? Thankfully, there'd be a timer for the player's convience. So, in a nutshell...you'd pick four fighters to form your party in battle and choose their starting position, allowing you to maximize the effectiveness of their ranges. When you run into an enemy, you have to act quickly so that your turn doesn't get skipped, and if you attack rather than change position, you have to time it just right in order to maximize the damage. The more damage you deal, the more likely you'll be to knock the guy into a different position and screw up the enemy's order. Then, once the enemies attack, you have to time more button presses in order to dodge them. Rinse, repeat. Sounds somewhat close to Smash, right? Conclusion Yeah, I have more stuff in mind, like what moves each fighters would have, how the Smash Ball would play into all of this, what sort of plot the game would have...but I'll just leave my idea for the combat system here, for now. Tell me if you want to see the other ideas I have for a Super Smash Bros. RPG! Category:Blog posts